1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling method and a data storage device using the same, and more particularly, to a method of adaptively controlling data access by a data storage system, in which the sizes and the number of read/write caches are adjusted according to the size of a data access unit, and a disk drive using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hard disk drive is a data storage device that reproduces data from disks or writes data onto the disks using magnetic heads. Hard disk drives have become widely used as recording mediums for audio/video (A/V) devices of multi-media systems.
A command pattern used for an A/V device is composed of data access units (DAUs) as illustrated in FIG. 3 and is equally applied to read/write commands. The basic access unit of a command generated by the A/V device is a host device, which is of a size of 512 KB, 1 MB, or 2 MB rather than a sector count. However, in a hard disk drive, data is processed using a command of 256 counts.
The hard disk drive divides data into small units before processing the data, thereby causing an overhead in executing the command. The overhead may lead to interruptions, e.g., moving images displayed or sounds played consecutively, depending on the operation of the A/V device.